


Of Love and Hope

by AncientCovenants



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientCovenants/pseuds/AncientCovenants
Summary: Six little words was all it took for a fresh new bud of hope to be planted.





	Of Love and Hope

It was a simple enough lock, gold, picked because it had reminded Alec of him.

And etched into it was a simple promise, meant to be permanent, meant to be forever:

_Aku cinta kamu._

Because no matter how many years, decades, centuries or millennia passed, Magnus would never forget him.

This wonderful, sweet, kind person that had accepted him, flaws and all, saw his scars and chose not to run…

Who had loved him despite it all…

Who had called him beautiful…

This stupid, selfless person who would blow up the ground he stood on just to make things _right_ …

_Oh._

_‘All I’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy.’_

_‘Well I’m not.’_

_Who would blow up the ground he stood on just to make things right…_

_‘Please Alexander… don’t make me pretend this is just a phase. Because it’s not. What I’m feeling now, it may never pass… for as long as I live.’_

_Oh…_

“I’m in love with the most wonderful man in the world.”

_Stupid, but still utterly wonderful_ …

It was no wonder Jem had refused to take his memories away.

A love like that, a true love, wasn’t meant to be forgotten.

It was meant to be fought for, with every fiber of his being.

_‘I don’t like surprises.’_

_‘What do you mean? You’re the king of ‘em. You start waving your hands around, I never know what’s gonna show up in front of me.’_

He looked around to make sure there were no Mundanes. A smug smirk appeared on his face.

_Well, father, if it’s a war you want, it’s a war you’ll get…_

He wasn’t sure what the deal was but between the break up and getting his magic back shortly after, he had a vague idea. Not that he _knew_ anything for _certain_ …

Glittering scripted words appeared in the air in front of him.

Six little words.

Six tiny little words that could very well mark the start of a brand new beginning.

_Well, Alexander, how's this for a surprise?_

And away they went…

* * *

Back in his office, Alec signed off on another report, instinctively reaching out with his free hand to catch the fire message as it burned into existence.

He meant to glance at it and put it to the side…

But the six little words on it made him pause.

They made him put down his pen and focus on the note in front of him as he held on to it a bit tighter than necessary.

_‘We always find our way back to each other.’_

And the way his deal with Asmodeus had been phrased, it hadn’t exactly mentioned… well, _this._

Alexander leaned back in his chair and smiled at the words:

_‘You already broke my heart. Dinner?’_


End file.
